Wedding bells
by BLACK PHANTOM 123
Summary: Danny and Sam are finally engaged but the wedding is definitely not going to be smooth sailing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, yep I'm doing** _ **anther**_ **wedding story, but don't worry this will most certainly be great. Oh also from Thursday I won't be writing for awhile since I'm on vacation.**

A Danny Phantom wedding story

Chapter:1 The proposal , a feud and a place to stay

20-year old Danny Fenton looked towards his nightstand, his phone said the time was 07:23 as he sat up in his bed he looked at a picture by his window it was of him and Sam on their first date." Its time" he thought to himself . as he stood up to get dressed he opened a drawer on his nightstand and took out a black box and opened it , inside was a silver band with a diamond birthstone on it.

xxx

after Danny had gotten dressed and eaten his breakfast he hopped into his car and sped towards Sam's parents' house. He knew she had the day off because she kept telling him over the phone how exhausted she was from being an environmentalist and how she couldn't wait for Saturday so she could finally relax.

Once he arrived at her house he quickly knocked on the door. ''who is it ''?, a jovial voice asked ''oh it's you''. The jovial voice which belonged to Sam's mother Pamela quickly faded when she saw it was just her daughter's boyfriend. '' Hi Pamela-

''that's Mrs Manson to you '' she said sharply.

''who's at the door mom''?

''your boyfriend '' Pamela answered.

''hey Sam'' said Danny

''hey Danny what's up'' ?

'' well I know both of us have the day off so why not spend the whole day together''?

''sounds great give me two minutes to change'' she said.

Two minutes later the two were headed for the premier of Bloodless, a horror movie about a vampire who learns to duplicate himself and sucks the whole town dry of its blood.

Sam had changed into a blue tank top and denim jean shorts.

xxx

After the movie the two were headed for the place they loved most ...the hill where they had their first _real_ kiss. It was now 17:30.

''it's now or never'' he thought to himself. ''hey Sam'' he started , she looked at him and said ''yeah what is it''? digging in his pocket he pulled out the black box and hid it behind his back.

''Sam I've known you since second grade and I always knew I loved you but I wasn't sure how to say it until we saved the world from the disasteroid, you mean the world to me and I never want to be apart from you, so Sam Manson ( he finally showed the box and got down on one knee) will you marry me"?

Without even having to think Sam jumped into his arms and because she was on the verge of crying she just nodded repeatedly.

xxx

After Danny had dropped his new fiancée off at her house she asked him if they should tell her parents. ''are you nuts, they already hate me''!

''yeah but I don't'' she responded ''now come in '' ,she insisted ,pulling him by his shirt inside her house.

''mom , dad I'm home''! she announced .

''Sam sweetie how are you'' Sam's father Jeremy said walking downs the stairs to his daughter '' oh hello Daniel'' said Jeremy ''how are you tonight''?

''well , ''he said looking down at Sam's hand ''see for yourself''.

'' oh my god , Pamela get down here'' he yelled.

''what is it Jeremy?, project runway is on'' she grumbled as she walked down the stairs.

''look on your daughter's right hand he said pointing to Sam.

''Samantha Manson you take that engagement ring off right now''! Pamela yelled.

''No I won't mom , I love Danny and he loves me ''.

''sweetie we talked about this don't you think its time to date someone who isn't a freak''?

This was when Danny decided to chime in " excuse me''?! he yelled ''I saved the whole world and saved your lives and you still think I'm a freak ,my god what is wrong with you?''

Sam was a bit taken back, she knew her fiancé could get angry but never like this.

'' Sam if you don't take this ring off you will never be allowed in this house again''! both Pamela and Jeremy warned.

''that's just fine with me'' she said walking out with Danny.

''Wait Sam, you live here'' he pointed out.

''Not anymore'' she grumbled gritting her teeth. '' you know considering how we're engaged why don't we move in with each other in your parent's house. ''sure'' he said .

After the two had arrived at Danny's parents' house they got out of Danny's car and walked into the house.

Jack was playing with his action figures of him and a ghost , whilst Maddie was watching the real housewives of Orange County . ''Hey mom , hey dad'' he said walking in with Sam by his side. ''hi sweetie'' Maddie said as she jumped off the couch ''how was the movie''? she asked

''great oh by the way mom look at Sam's hand'' he replied ''oh my god Danny you and Sam are engaged that's amazing'' she exclaimed ''have you told anyone else''? ''Well when I tried to drop Sam off at her parents but when we told them they got really mad so Sam decided she wanted to live here at least until we're married , if that's ok'' he asked.

''that's fine Danny and Sam you guys are welcome here anytime''. She answered

''thanks Mrs Fenton '' Sam said. Her biological family may hate her now but her new one loved her just as much as Danny did.


	2. Cheering up and wedding venues

**Round 2.**

Even though it was Sam's choice to leave her family it did leave her in an understandable rut.

She would come home from work with a fake smile on her face which didn't fool any of Danny's family.

She was currently up in Danny's room looking at pictures of her and her parents on her phone.

She heard a knock at the door and opened it to reveal none other than her tall and leanly built fiancé.

'' You look happy'' Danny smirked.

''Very funny'' Sam said depressed.

Danny walked and sat on their bed with her.

'' Something's obviously bugging you, what is it''?

'' My parents never approved of you or your family-

'' Is that what's wrong''?

'' N-no just let me finish''. '' and even though I hate them more than life itself they're still my parents ''.

Danny put his arm around her waist.'' Look, your parents may not approve of us but why should that matter? We love each other and the fact that they threw you out of their lives shows just how stupid they are''.

Sam beamed at Danny and gave him a peck on the cheek.'' You're the best''.

Danny shrugged.'' I try''.

-x-

The following morning Danny and Sam were in the kitchen surrounded by magazines full of wedding venues.

'' Ok so what do we have''? Danny asked.

'' How about a church, I mean neither of us is overly religious but I've always loved the idea'' Sam said.

'' Done''. Danny said.

'' Wait, don't you have another idea''?

'' Nope''

''Ok then, I'll get the keys and meet you outside'' Danny added.

-x-

The young couple were checking out their local church to meet up father Ted.

Danny and Sam had just pulled up to the church, father Ted was waiting outside for them.

'' Ah good afternoon Daniel and Samantha'' he greeted holding out his hand.

'' Good to see you father Ted'' Sam said.

'' Like-wise''. '' So I hear you're interested in having your wedding at our church''?

'' yes'' Danny said.

'' Well I'd be happy to wed the saviour of our planet and his gorgeous fiancée'' smiled Father Ted.

Sam blushed a bit.

'' Well lets not just stand outside come inside'' Father Ted said.

When Danny and Sam walked into the church their jaws dropped. It was _huge_. There were forty benches on both the left and right sides. Every window was stained either red blue or green which made the light of the afternoon sun seem magical. There were also two separate rooms for the bride and groom each one had a table and chairs in it.

'' Well what do you think''? Father Ted asked later that day.

Sam and Danny both looked at each other.

'' Father Ted we've chosen to be wedded here'' Danny said.

'' Excellent, I'll send you a deposit via e-mail tomorrow morning''.

'' sounds great''.

-x-

Danny and Sam were currently watching Tv in Danny's room when Danny spoke up. '' Hey I have an idea''.

'' And that would be''?

'' A beach''.

'' Expand''.

'' We get married at a beach''.

'' But we already told Father Ted-

'' I'll take care of it but what do you think''? Danny asked.

'' I like it but why a beach''?

Danny smirked.'' I have my reasons''.

 **Thanks for reading my friends and Danny's beach secret will be revealed in time.**


	3. Wedding parties

**Chapter 3.**

Danny's thought a beach had been a hit as the date they set, March 29th was scheduled to have bright sunny weather for the whole month.

The couple were currently in the living room discussing something that had been on their minds for a while… their wedding parties and clothes.

'' So who are your bridesmaids and maid of honour gonna be''? Danny asked.

'' my maid of honour is Jazz and my bridesmaids are Star and valerie''.

Danny nearly fell off his chair with shock. '' Star? Seriously ''?

'' Yeah, why''?

'' I thought you _hated_ her''?

'' Nope, I hate Paulina but I like Star''.

'' OK''.

'' Now who's your best man and who are your groomsmen''?

'' my best man is obviously Tucker and my groomsmen are Dash and Kwan ''.

'' Alright so how are we going to ask them''?

Danny shrugged.

'' Why don't I take the girls to a cafe and you take the guys to a bar''?

'' Works for me''.

-x-

A few days later Danny had arranged to meet Dash, Kwan and Tucker at a local pub called phantom spirits. Danny was currently in the bar with a lone star in his hand.

'' Hey'' came three familiar voices.

Danny looked up to see his childhood best friend Tucker Foley and ex bullies Dash Baxter and Kwan Lee.

'' Hey, good to see you guys, Dash how's my sister''?

'' Good''. A year ago Dash had gotten married to Danny's older sister Jazz who was now three months pregnant.

'' So Fenton what's happening''? Kwan asked.

'' Well you know how me and Sam have been dating for a while''?

The three other men nodded.

'' Well we got engaged''!

'' Woohoo''! Tucker said jumping up.

'' So Tuck I was wondering if you'd like to be my best man-

'' Yes'' Tucker interrupted.

'' And Dash and Kwan I want you to be my groomsmen''.

'' Sure '' Dash said reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. '' This rounds on me''.

-x-

The same day that Danny had gone out for a drink with his friends Sam had gone to a café with Jazz, Valerie and Star. The four women were currently on the topic of relationships.

'' So what's new with you guys''? Sam asked.

'' Your ring'' Valerie said.

Sam choked on the coffee she was drinking. '' How did you know''?

'' When you're an ex-ghost hunter you get some seriously cool eyesight''.

''So when's the wedding''? Jazz asked.

'' We haven't discussed it yet but I want to know if you'll be my matron of honour'' Sam asked Jazz.

'' Sam, I'd love to '' Jazz answered.

'' And if you don't mind I'd like You and Star to be my bridesmaids'' Sam asked Valerie.

'' Of course'' Star said.

-x-

'' So its confirmed we both have our wedding parties'' Sam said to Danny later that night.

'' Yep, so tomorrow I say we go house hunting '' Danny suggested.

'' Sounds good'' Sam said climbing into bed.

 **I know this is a bit short but don't worry it gets better I promise.**


	4. house hunting

**Ok so the last chapter I wasn't a fan of but I have high hopes for this one.**

Danny and Sam were currently driving to meet their real estate agent to see the first house he had picked out.

The couple had just pulled up to the driveway.

Waiting by the front door was a tall lean man who wore a navy blue blazer a white dress shirt and red tie but instead of suit pants he wore blue denim jeans and plain white sneakers.

'' Derrick how's it going''? Danny said shaking the man's hand.

'' pretty good, Sam you're looking lovely as always'' Derrick smirked making Sam blush a bit.

Derrick lead the couple to the front door. '''Now this is well within your price range and I like it a lot''.

Once the couple were inside they saw to right left a large living room with two couches a coffee table and a large tv on the wall. Next to it was a small kitchen which had a backdoor that lead out to a medium sized garden with a picket fence.

'' so what's the opinion so far''? Derrick asked.

'' Honestly I like it '' Sam said.

'' Excellent and Danny''?

'' Same''.

'' Well then lets go upstairs''.

Upstairs wasn't anything too impressive there was a bathroom down the hall and to the left there were five bedrooms two on the left , two on the right and one at the very end.

-x-

'' Ok what are we thinking''? Derrick said rubbing his hands together.

'' Its nice but I'm not too thrilled'' Sam admitted.

'' I'm all for it'' Danny said.

'' Well then it's a good thing I have two other houses for you to look at'' Derrick smiled.

-x-

The second house was also a double story except this one was _much_ bigger. The second the couple stepped through the front door there was a staircase leading upwards towards the upper level which had an upstairs living room with a large couch and two chairs. Next to it was the door to what was probably the largest bedroom the two had every seen it had a closet that took up an entire wall!

The bedroom next to the living room wasn't as big but it was still huge, it had a view that looked out over all over amity park the final master bedroom had a balcony and an en-suite bathroom.

Downstairs there was a large kitchen that looked out to a concrete area with no purpose.

Next to the kitchen was a fairly sized dining room table which looked out at the garden which had a playhouse with a couple of trees near it and a small pool next to it.

'' Ok so what is the thought on house number2''? Derrick asked.

'' I feel tiny '' Danny said earning a chuckle from his real estate agent.

'' I like it a few trips to IKEA and we should be good to go '' Sam said.

'' Well there's one more house to look at so hop into your car and I'll send you the address.

-x-

House number 3 was essentially a dump, there are no other words except for awful, horrific and foul smelling to describe it.

Danny covered his nose. '' whats that smell''?

'' Its either the sewage, chemical waste or rat droppings'' Derrick said.

'' Ok lets go inside'' Sam said.

Inside was horrific there was black mould and rats everywhere.

'' Ok before we check anything out put these on'' Derrick said throwing hazmat suits at them.

'' Why do we need these'' Sam asked.

'' Oh because there was an outbreak of corrosive acidic gas in the house and I cant have my clients become skeletons''.

'' But Danny can turn himself intangible and if he holds my hand I'll become intangible too'' Sam reasoned.

'' Hmm good point''.

The couple had checked the house out and had settled on house number two and put an offer in.

-x-

The following day Sam and Danny were looking at reception halls when Sam's phone rang.

'' Hello''? she said.

'' Sam it's Derrick your offer was accepted''.

'' Holy crap are you serious''

'' I never joke about sales Sam''.

Sam put her phone down and jumped on Danny.

'' Hey Sam what's going on''?

'' We got the house''!

'' Aw yes'' Danny said pulling his fist down.

'' Hey mom, dad come up here '' Danny yelled.

Jack and Maddie returned from the downstairs lab with some ectoplasm on Jack's face. '' Danny what's wrong''? Jack asked.

'' We got the house''! Danny said happily.

'' That's wonderful'' Maddie said enveloping her son and future daughter in law in a hug''.

'' So when do we move in''? Danny asked.

'' I don't know, I hung up on Derrick after he told me we got the house''.

Danny got his phone out and called Derrick. '' Hey Derrick its Danny, quick question when do we move in''?

'' On the 5th next month'' Derrick said.

'' Awesome thanks'' Danny said hanging up.

'' So when is it''? Sam asked.

'' the 5th of next month''.

Sam pressed her lips against Danny's and kissed him deeply.

 **I think this is a pretty good start to 2018 don't you ;)**


	5. receptions

**As a way of showing how** _ **epic**_ **2018 will be, you guys aren't getting one chapter today, oh no, you're getting** _ **two!**_

It had been a month since Danny and Sam moved out of Danny's parents' house and into their new one.

They were now in the living room looking over reception venues, they had been doing this for a couple of days and had decided on their top 3 choices: gateway to love, silver lake and diamond hills.

Danny put his hands on his head.'' This is hopeless, how are we going to choose''?

Sam got up from her spot on the other couch and sat next to him.'' It'll be fine both of us have the day off tomorrow so it'll be easy to see all 3 and make a final decision, so long as no ghosts decide to haunt Amity Park that is''.

Danny hugged Sam.'' Thanks babe''.

-x-

The next day Danny and Sam were headed to gateway to love a place that Danny loathed but Sam loved. It was a country club for the super rich and was owned by Dario Richmond and his twenty two years younger than him wife Sally.

Once the couple pulled up all the club members gave them death glares.

'' I hate these people'' Danny said under his breath.

'' Ah Daniel and Samantha'' Dario said walking towards them.

'' Hi Dario'' Sam said.

'' So are you here for one final look around''? asked Sally.

'' Yes'' Danny mumbled.

The couple were leaded towards a large ballroom with stained glass windows and a white interior. Danny looked at the windows, they seemed new.

'' Dario dear I'm going to take Sam outside for a chat '' Sally said.

'' Ok dear'' Dario smiled.

Just then Danny picked Dario up by his plain white golf shirt and held him up against the wall.

'' Mr. Fenton unhand me at once or I will call the police''! Dario shouted.

'' I'm not blind pal those windows are new'' Danny said.

'' And it will only cost you another 20 grand'' Dario said happily.

'' you want me to pay you another twenty grand for a few windows how money driven are you''?

At this point Dario had been put on the ground.

'' I don't see what the big deal is you earn a lot of money''.

'' Yeah and I'm not gonna spend it on a reception hall that's way to expensive''. Danny walked out to see Sam talking to Sally.

'' Oh hey Danny are you ready to go''?

'' More than you'll ever know'' Danny mumbled.

-x-

Their next stop was Silver lake so named because it was located near a lake where silver was panned from. The owner was a 25 year old man named Albert Jones.

'' Sam and Danny good to see you again '' Albert said.

'' likewise'' Danny responded.

'' So I'm assuming your here for another look''?

'' Sam nodded.

'' Well if you'll follow me then you can''.

The three people went into the building where they saw water marks.

'' Umm Al why are there water marks'' Danny asked.

'' Oh well you see a few weeks ago we had a flood''.

'' Well when should the repairs be done''? Sam asked.

'' 14 months from now''.

'' But that's two months from when we're supposed to get married'' Sam interrupted.

'' Well then I guess we won't have you here for a reception'' albert said with his hands in his pockets.

-x-

The final destination was Diamond hills which was on the outskirts on Amity Park. The owners were identical twin brothers Jack and Jake Peterson business tycoons who recently went into the wedding business.

'' Hey, Danny, Sam bring it in'' Jake said.

'' Hi Jack'' Sam said.

'' I'm Jake''.

'' Oh sorry''.

'' Its cool it happens a lot''.

'' So is it time for a final look over''? Jack asked.

'' mmhmm'' Sam said.

The couple were lead to a large garden filled with flowers and trees one of the tree's leaves fell on Sam's shoulder.

'' This is awesome''! Danny yelled '' How much''.

'' Well for a celebrity like you we'll give you 25% off'' Jack said.

'' Awesome we'll give you a call as soon as we can''.

''Perfect'' Jake smiled.

-x-

Back at their home Sam and Danny were discussing the reception venue.

'' Ok so which do you want''? Danny asked.

'' I say gateway to love because I _love_ those stained glass windows''.

'' Well I say diamond hills, the owners are snotty, condescending rich people and its 25% off''.

'' Yeah but those windows were awesome''.

''Hold on I got a text'' Danny said pulling out his phone. _Good evening Mr and soon to be Mrs Fenton your new price of 80k and has been upgraded to 100k due to our pool needing a new sand filter_ it read. Danny went red.

'' Danny what's wrong''?

'' Look'' Danny said giving her his phone.

'' ARE THEY FUCKING INSANE"! Sam screamed.

'' Apparently because no sane human would pay 100000$ for a wedding hall'' Danny said, his face returning to its natural colour.

'' Ok so I'll call Jack and Jake tomorrow'' Sam said.

'' Yeah lets get some sleep '' Danny said.

 **Thanks for reading and I will see you guys soon.**


	6. food, glorious food

**Here we go, number 6.**

After the price debacle with gateway to love Danny and Sam had called Jack and Jake and had reserved Diamond hills for February 14th in a few months.

'' So what's next''? Danny asked.

Sam stroked her chin. '' Cake''.

'' Ok let me get my phone, my parents now a guy'' Danny said.

-x-

The guy that Jack and Maddie knew was an old friend of theirs called Alex who owned a local bakery an just happened to have made Jack and Maddie's wedding cake and Maddie's parents' cake before that… all for free.

Danny dialled Alex's number.

'' Hello''?

'' Hey, Alex its Danny''

'' Oh hey Danny what's up''?

'' I need a cake''

'' For''?

'' My wedding''

'' You got engaged, congratulations that's great, who's the lucky lady''?

'' Sam''

'' Oh the goth girl''

'' She's not goth anymore but yeah''.

'' Well anyway come on over in a bit ''

'' will do see you soon''.

And with that Danny hung up.

'' So what did he say''? Sam asked.

'' he said yes also that we should come over soon''.

'' Perfect , we'll take my car''.

-x-

About an hour later Danny and Sam were outside Alex's bakery aptly named **Alex's.**

'' Hey come on in'' Alex said cheerily.

Alex lead the couple into the back room which was filled with cake samples.

'' Hope you skipped breakfast, I got some stuff to do but I'll be back soon'' Alex said.

'' Wow, now _that_ is a lot of cake'' Sam said.

'' Yeah, I feel like I'm the baked goods version of Candyland'' Danny responded.

Sam smiled'' we better get started''.

-x-

An hour later Alex came back to find his back room nearly empty save for a few cake samples.

'' Wow you guys sure did a number on these'' Alex smirked. '' So what's your order''?

'' Well I think you make the best chocolate cake ever'' Sam said.

'' I don't even like strawberries but I'd kill for more of your strawberry cake'' Danny said.

'' Flattery will get you everywhere'' Alex beamed. '' So is that what you want a strawberry/chocolate cake''?

'' pretty much but we get a three tier cake one with chocolate, one with strawberry and one with both''.

'' absolutely, I'll send you the bill '' Alex said. '' Actually no, I'm not gonna charge you for this''.

'' Why not''? Danny asked.

'' I did your parents cake for free and your grandparent's cake for free and I'm gonna do yours for free and maybe even your son's/ daughter's for free as well''.

'' Well in that case can we have it by March 21st ''. Sam asked.

'' next month''?

'' No, next year''?

'' Oh thank god, you scared me there, but I can do that easily''.

'' Awesome, thanks''.

-x-

'' Ok so what do we have left''? Danny asked.

'' We have to meet with Jack and Jake for food and alcohol''.

'' Ok when''?

'' A week from today ''

'' Alright''

-x-

A week later the couple were back at diamond hills and were currently in the dining room.

'' Hope you're hungry'' Jack said.

'' We sure are Jake'' Danny said.

The two brothers sighed, looked at each other and pulled out two nametags from their pockets, one saying Jake, the other saying Jack.

In front of Danny and Sam was a large table with four chairs and a large pitcher of water, presumably to be used as a pallet cleanser.

'' Where's all the food''? Danny asked.

'' the waiters are gonna bring it out soon'' Jake answered.

'' We just hired a new chef, this woman should be on Master Chef '' Jack bragged.

'' Ok bro, lets start eating'' Jake said patting his brother on the back. As the waiters brought out the food.

As it turned out Jack's opinion of the chef was well said, she had prepared duck, prime rib, chicken and salmon with a lot of roasted vegetables. Dessert was chocolate cheesecake and cobbler a la mode .

'' Well what do you think''? Jack asked.

'' I think your chef better get ready for Gordon Ramsay's anger'' Sam replied.

'' Danny''? Jake asked.

'' Dude I think the best part of the wedding will be eating this food''.

'' What about marrying me''? Sam questioned.

'' Yeah sure that too'' Danny chuckled earning a playful punch from Sam.

-x-

Later that night Sam and Danny were talking about food for the wedding.

'' We have to have the vegetables because I'm an ultra recyclo vegetarian''. '' You can decide on meat''.

'' Alright, it was all great but I think that the prime rib and duck will be it''.

'' and have both desserts''?

'' Mhmm''.

'' Perfect I'll just call Jake'' Danny said.

'' are you sure its Jake you'll be talking too'' Sam smirked.

'' Either one will work''.

Danny dialled the number.

'' Hello, Jake speaking''

'' Hey Jake its Danny''

'' Oh hey what's up''?

'' We've decided what dishes we want''

'' And those would be ''?

'' Prime rib, duck, roasted vegetables, chocolate cheesecake and cobbler a la mode''.

'' Awesome choice man, see ya soon''

'' yeah, bye''.

Danny hung up.

'' So is it all done''? Sam asked.

'' Yep now lets get to bed ''.

 **Big things are sure to come my friends.**


	7. Invitations, wine and music

'' Uggh'' there are so many colour choices for spring'' Sam said.

'' Just think happy thoughts'' Danny smiled across from her in the living room.

'' Thanks, so we need a colour scheme''.

It was now June and wedding planning had been stressing Sam to a point that she got a twitch in her eye occasionally .

'' how about red and green''? Danny said.

'' To Christmassy''.

'' Orange''?

'' To Halloweenish''.

An hour later Sam and Danny had been through multiple colours and may have had to start searching through the Crayola box.

'' Ok I think I have the perfect colour scheme'' Danny said.

'' Ok what is it''?

'' silver and purple''.

Sam laughed.

'' What's wrong with my idea''?

'' Nothing I'm just picturing Dash and Kwan in

Purple just makes me laugh''.

Danny looked at the clock it said 6:48 '' Oh shit I better get to the FGGP! he cried sprinting for his car.

'' But it's a Saturday'' Sam said.

'' Yeah but if I work today I get overtime''.

'' Oh well in that case go have fun''.

'' I'll try, enjoy invitation shopping with my sister''.

The FGGP or Fenton global ghost patrol was the global ghost removal service, they essentially did what Danny did what Danny did when he was 14 but for money and since Amity Park was the ghost hotspot Danny got paid the most.

-x-

Sam and Jazz were currently in a bridal shop looking at invitations.

'' So Sam how's wedding planning going''?

'' Pretty good, we've already gotten 5 things done''.

'' That's good, and its only been a few months since you got engaged and you've already gotten five things done, when I was marrying Dash it took us a month to agree that we weren't going to have a football themed wedding''.

'' Seriuosly''?

'' Yeah''

The two friends approached a young woman who worked at the shop they were in.

'' Hi can I help you''?

Sam looked at the person's nametag.'' Hi Julie I'm looking for wedding invitations''.

'' Ok, what kind''?

'' What do you have''?

'' Well we have a system in which you tell us what your colour scheme is and we print your wedding invitations in those colours, wanna try it''?

'' Sure''.

Jazz and Sam approached a computer with Julie.

'' Alright What are you and your fiance's names?

'' Full first names or shortened''.

'' You pick''?

'' Alright our names are Daniel and Samantha''.

'' perfect, and your wedding colours are"?

'' Silver and dark blue''.

Julie pressed a few keys and on the screen was piece of dark blue paper with silver writing on it, it said: _You are invited to attend the wedding of Daniel and Samantha. Date: 21 March 2018. Time: 10:30 am._ Sam looked like she was about to burst into tears of joy.

'' So I assume you like them'' Jazz said.

'' I love them''.

'' Well in that case, how many do you need''? Julie asked.

Sam stroked her chin. '' about 70''.

'' Perfect if you'll just follow me to the register you can pay for them''.

Sam and Jazz approached the register but before Sam could pull out her credit card Jazz swiped hers out. '' Its on me, consider it my first act as matron of honour''.

'' You don't here me complaining'' Sam said.

-x-

When Danny came home that night he was surprised to see Sam and Jazz with a bottle of red wine.

'' Since when do you drink''? Danny asked his sister and fiancée .

'' Since about two bottles ago'' Sam giggled pointing at the two empty bottles in the corner of the room.

'' Ok I think you guys may be a bit drunk'' Danny said.

'' We aren't drunk''? Jazz said pointing a finger at her younger brother only to fall onto him.

Danny pulled out his phone and called Dash.

'' Hey Fenton what's up''?

'' Hey Dash it looks like Jazz is drunk can you come pick her up''?

'' sure be there in ten''.

Alright Sam lets get you to bed'' Danny said scooping her up bridal style and carrying her to their bedroom upstairs.

A few minutes Later Dash had arrived to pick up Jazz who had immediately passed out when she got to Dash's car.

'' On a scale of one to ten how drunk would you say they are''? Dash asked.

'' 36'' Danny smirked.

'' See ya soon Fenton'' Dash said as he drove out of sight.

-x-

The next morning when Sam got out of bed she was surprised to see Danny whistling as he made breakfast.

'' Morning sleepyhead'' Danny said smugly.

'' uhh, my head, how much did I drink last night''.

'' When I found you and Jazz, about two and a half bottles of red wine''.

'' wow''

''yeah''

'' So should we do some more wedding planning''?

'' oh yeah''.

Danny and Sam were now in the living room.

'' Ok, music''. Sam started.

Danny dug in his pocket and pulled out a list of song choices.

Here's what they were:

 _at the beginning_

 _Nothing's gonna stop us now_

 _And at last I see the light_

 _Accidentally in love_

 _You'll be in my heart_

 _Never knew I needed_

 _I will be right here waiting for you_

 _Amazing_

 _Song to you_

 _Tell me that you love me anyway_

 _Finally falling_

'' Danny that is a _long_ list''.

'' I've been planning it since we were 14 ''.

'' Seriously''?

'' Yeah ''

'' Well I say we use all of them''

'' Great and I think I know the song that should be plying during our first dance'' Danny said.

'' And that would be''?

''Nothings gonna stop us now''.

'''that's perfect''

'' I know''.

'' So Tomorrow I'll call Jake and Jack''.

'' Ok''.

 **LOL I loved writing drunken Sam and Jazz.**


	8. Dresses and a phone call

**A chapter day keeps boredom at bay, here it is my friends chapter8.**

'' Today's a big day'' Sam said one morning.

'' But we aren't getting married for another two months''.

'' I meant that we go tux and dress shopping today''.

'' Oh I forgot, Tuck's picking me up in about an hour''.

'' Same for Jazz''.

'' We better get ready''.

'' Right''.

-x-

'' Ok how's this one'' Sam asked.

'' Honestly you look like a mascot for a bake sale'' Valerie admitted.

'' Well its better than the first one'' Starr said.

'' That is true'' Jazz said.

'' Try this one'' Valerie said tossing Sam a dress sending her tumbling into the dressing room''.

'' Ok how about now'' Sam asked re-emerging in a strapless chiffon dress with hidden buttons under the bodice with layers of the material to her waist.

Jazz's jaw dropped slightly and was lifted up again by Starr.

'' Wow, you look amazing'' Valerie said.

'' Thanks'''.

'' Ok people are we just gonna stand here or are we gonna hire this thing''? Valerie said.

'' The second one'' Starr said.

'' Great I believe its my turn to pay'' Valerie said.

-x-

Danny, Tucker, Dash and Kwan were at the golden tux, a tuxedo store which had a 5 star rating on yelp.

Danny came out in a completely white suit.

'' Well''?

'' No, just ,no'' Tucker said shaking his head.

'' Try this'' Kwan said throwing another suit in Danny's face. This one was black with a white dress shirt and black tie.

'' Nice one Fenton '' Dash said.

'' Yeah not bad at all'' Tucker responded.

'' Thanks guys'' Danny said.

'' Are you four satisfied''? asked a worker.

'' Yes'' Tucker said walking over to the cash register and swiping his credit card.

-x-

Later that night Danny and Sam were watching an episode of the big bang theory when Sam's phone started to ring. She put it on speaker.

'' Hello ''? She said.

'' Sam its your father''.

'' Oh, hi'' She said sarcastically.

'' Listen I talked with your mother and if you break up with Danny you may come back home''.

'' But dad I have a home and I love Danny''.

'' But what do you expect us to say to the Waltons''?

'' Tell them that I'm not marrying Chaz ''

'' But we've been planning this wedding since you were a baby and A few years ago you would have loved to marry him''.

'' Yeah well I'm 20 now and I want to marry Danny ''.

'' Are we really going to fight again''?

'' No ''.

'' Good then come home''.

'' no''.

'' Samantha Manson don't make me come over there''.

'' You know what, forget about my wedding because you aren't invited anymore''.

And With that Sam hung up . Unaware that Danny had heard everything.

'' Come here'' Danny said as he pulled Sam onto him''.

'' I can't believe they would be like this''.

'' That makes one of us''. Danny muttered.

'' What was that''?

'' Nothing''.

'' I'm going to bed'' Sam said as she slumped up the stairs.

Danny watched her go up the stairs.

 _I've got to do something._ Danny thought.

 **Ah Danny always there for Sam.**


	9. A change of heart

**SPOILER! Things get a bit interesting in this chapter.**

The sadness from Jeremy's phone call had put Sam in an understandable rut she would come home from the lab with a fake smile, walk upstairs and bawl her eyes out. Naturally Danny was concerned and like a slightly nosey person he was, planned on doing something about it…and it started with a call to his sister.

'' Hello''? Jazz answered.

'' Hey, how's my favourite older sister''.

'' What do you want little brother''.

'' A- why do you think I want something and B- I'm 6'3 so I'm not little''.

'' In order, because I've only been wrong a handful of times and you'll always be my little brother''.

'' Thanks Jazz, I need a favour''.

'' I KNEW IT! So what do you need''?

'' Sam had another big fight with her parents last night over the phone''.

'' Oh no''

'' Yeah, I have a plan but I need your help''

'' I'm at your disposal what do you need''?

'' I need you to take Sam out for a few hours''.

'' And do what''?

'' Anything just keep her busy''.

'' You got it li- I mean younger brother''.

Later that night After Sam had gone to sleep Danny called his future father in law.

'' Hello''?

'' Hey Jeremy its Danny''.

'' Oh''

'' I need you to come over tomorrow''

'' For what purpose''?

'' The bad blood between you and Sam has to stop''.

Jeremy sighed. '' Very well, I will be over tomorrow at 12:35''.

-x-

Danny's plan had gone off without a hitch so far, Jazz had taken Sam to lunch and a movie.

Danny looked out the living room window to see a Lamborghini Aventador.

 _It must be Jeremy_. Danny thought as he opened the door.

'' Hey Jeremy'' Danny said shaking the man's hand.

'' Daniel'' Jeremy said walking in and taking a seat in the living room.

'' So you obviously called me here to talk about Samantha''.

'' Yes I did''

'' What's wrong? has her sarcasm made you want to break up with her''?

'' No, not ever''.

'' Daniel I am not stupid tell me what you want to say ''.

Danny arched his shoulders and sighed.'' When I first told you and Pam about our engagement you weren't impressed-

'' No shit sherlock'' Jeremy said.

'' But you don't know how depressed Sam has gotten because of it''.

This time Jeremy looked a bit concerned.

'' How depressed''.

'' When she comes home from the lab she falls onto the couch and bawls her eyes out''.

'' Oh god''.

'' Yeah''.

'' i- I have to go'' Jeremy said scrambling to his car.

Danny scratched his head.'' That was weird''.

-x-

Later that day Sam and Jazz had returned from their day out.

'' Hey babe'' Sam said planting a kiss on Danny's cheek.

'' Looks like you had a good time'' Danny smiled.

'' I really did, thanks to Jazz''/

'' Oh stop, I didn't really do much'' Jazz blushed.

'' I'm going to freshen up'' Sam said walking to the upstairs bathroom.

'' So how'd it go''? Jazz asked.

'' Weirdly''

'' How's that''?

'' Once I told him about Sam he ran off''

'' That is weird''

'' I know''

'' All I said was that Sam was sad that they still despised my gits and looked down on her for wanting to marry me''

Sam had gotten halfway down the stairs before she heard everything.

'' Danny''? she said

'' Yeah Sam''

'' You did that for me''?

'' Of course I did''.

Sam welled up and hugged her fiancé .

-x-

Back at the Manson residence Jeremy was talking to Pam.

'' I think I see how much we mistreated our only daughter'' Jeremy said.

'' She's marrying a ghost, that's her problem''.

'' Yes but I feel as though we could have tried harder to be happy for her''.

'' Look, the fact of the matter is that what's done is done, its too late''

'' Or maybe not''

'' Excuse me''?

'' Pam I'll be backs soon'' Jeremy said jumping into his car.

-x-

An hour later Jeremy was outside Sam and Danny's house.

He knocked on the door.

'' Hey Jeremy you're back''. Danny said.

'' Yes, can I speak to Sam''?

'' I guess, she's watching the big bang theory upstairs''.

Jeremy walked upstairs to Sam and Danny's room and opened the door, sure enough there was Sam watching TV.

'' Hello Sam''

'' Oh hi''

'' Can we talk''

'' Hmm lets see, you kicked me out of my childhood home you then decide to go back to marrying me off to some guy I haven't seen since I was 12 what do you think''?

'' Look, when I was growing up your grandfather and I didn't have much in common in fact I didn't really have anyone looking out for me''.

'' and''?

'' And I was mistreated as a kid, and thanks to my talk with Danny I see things a bit more clearly now''.

'' I'm not going to say that Danny's my favourite person in the world but I'm not going to be the one to stand in the way of your happiness''. '' An if I can come to your wedding that would mean the world to me''.

Sam looked at her father. He had hurt her deeply but she could sense he had been honest with her the whole conversation.

'' its gonna take some time to forgive you but I want my dad at my wedding''.

Jeremy pulled his daughter into a hug.

Just then Danny came upstairs.

'' Hey , what's going on here''?

'' You '' Jeremy said glaring.

Danny shivered, he fought ghosts on a daily basis but the one thing that scared him most was his soon to be father in law.

'' Y-yes''

Jeremy shook his hand.'' Take care of my daughter'' he smiled.

'' So you approve of us now''.

Jeremy nodded.

'' what about Pam''?

'' She'll come round ''.

Jeremy walked downstairs before he was topped by his daughter's hand.

'' Hey dad, thanks''.

'' Don't worry Sammy'' he said walking out.

'' So you and your dad are on good terms now''?

'' Fairly''

'' Well lets get back to bed ''.

 **Yay father/daughter bonding time. :)**


	10. A change of heart (ii)

**Its time for the other parent.**

Ever Since Jeremy had made up with his daughter he was a much happier and joyful person to be around. Naturally since she refused to be a part of her daughter's life Pam found this extremely irritating.

'' I don't see why you're so happy'' Pam said from the downstairs media room.

'' Really, our little girl is getting married''

'' To a freak''

'' Only to you Pamela '' Jeremy sighed.

'' Just because the rest of the world went insane over him doesn't mean I have to''.

'' You could try''.

''True, Jeremy you and I have been together for 45 years, you know how stubborn I can be''.

'' Yes but don't you think it's a habit you should get rid of''.

Pam shrugged.

'' Pam, she's our only child and I'm going, you should too''.

'' Not likely, why couldn't she have gotten engaged to Chaz Walton''?

'' She didn't like him that way''.

''But why not, he's good looking, he's rich, he's rich''.

'' You said that he's rich twice''

'' I know, I enjoy wealth''

By this point Jeremy had had enough.

'' you know it wouldn't kill you to at least _try_ to like Danny''. He said walking upstairs.

''Probably not'' She said.

-x-

Danny was now formulating another plan to get Pam to come around , which was easier said than done as she was quite stubborn and proud of it, also Sam may catch on quickly.

S he decided to tackle the first problem…Pam.

Since Pam worked as lawyer she was hard to convince, lucky for him he had a lawyer too, who hopefully could give him a hand with his argument.

'' Hey Danny what's up''? Jazz asked over the phone.

'' I need your law expertise''

'' I'm not got to help you sue the Chinese place for giving you undercooked chicken''

'' Ok, but I need you too help me form an argument to get Pam to willingly attend mine and Sam's wedding and enjoy herself-

'' I'll be right over''

'' W-wait Jazz''

Jazz hung up her phone and raced to Danny's house in about ten minutes.

She knocked on the door.

'' Thanks for coming Jazz I really need your help''

'' Anything for my little brother''.

'' so how should we start this''.

'' Well you need to explain why you think she should come, why its important she comes , how it will benefit her, why its important to Sam and how much it would mean to both you and Sam''.

'' Sounds easy enough''

'' Great, pretend I'm Pam and speak to me''.

'' Ok, here it goes'' Danny said exhaling. '' Pam thanks for seeing me''.

'' Your welcome'' Jazz said.

'' I know you've never approved of me but I think you should come to mine and Sam's wedding as she loves you and I know deep down you care a lot about her as well''.

'' Good start, next point''.

'' You should come to the wedding because this is the wedding of your only child and it really should matter to you that she finds you awesome in every way''.

'' Next''.

'' I think You'd greatly benefit from going because your little girl will have found her happily ever after and you'd get to meet two awesome people named Jack and Jake''.

'' Sam would love you to come because she says that before she went goth you two were near besties and that it would mean the world to her if you came''.

'' And the final point ''

'' Seriously''?

'' Nah, I'm just kidding you got this'' Jazz said.

'' Ok but how am I going to get Sam out the house''?

'' who says you have to, just distract her with a marathon of her favourite Tv shows''.

'' That's brilliant''

'' I know, now start planning'' Jazz ordered.

'' Yes ma'am'' Danny smirked as his older sister went home.

-x-

It was decided, Danny had taped every episode of TBBT and had organised for Pam to come over in a few mnutes.

A knock at the door was heard as Pam walked in.

'' Hello ghost'' Pam bit.

'' Hi'' Danny said.

'' Take a seat''

Reluctantly Pam sat down and listened to Danny's speech. Slowly her memories of spending time with her daughter came back to her, the times where she comforted Sam during a thunderstorm or when she helped her with homework.

'' What have I done''? Pam said.

'' But I'm not finished'' Danny said.

''That doesn't matter to me, the fact of the matter is that you made me see how I've treated my daughter all these years''.

'' Do you want to talk to her''?

'' Yes please, where is she''.

'' Upstairs last door on the left''.

Pam walked upstairs to see her daughter.

'' Hi Sam''.

Sam looked at her mother and gave her the finger.

'' I know I haven't always been the best mother and accepted you for who you are-

'' No, you think'' Sam bit sarcastically.

'' Can I finish''?

'' You've got three minutes''.

'' Danny just explained to me how much you loved me and how much it would mean to you if I came to your wedding''

'' He did''?

'' Yes, I must say he's quite persuasive''

'' That he is''.

'' My point is I don't want you to go the rest of your life thinking of how awful your mother was to you''.

Sam sighed.'' Well truth be told I wasn't always the perfect daughter''.

'' You weren't that bad'' Pam smirked. '' So what do you say are me and your father re-invited to your wedding''?

Sam sighed. '' Yeah''.

Pam walked back downstairs to see her daughter's fiancé.

'' You're a good man Daniel'' Pam said.

'' Well you did it again'' Sam said.

'' Did what again''?

'' Get one of my parents to come to our wedding''

'' I can't take all the credit, Jazz helped a bit as well''.

'' She did''?

''Yeah''

''How''?

'' She told me how to present my argument''.

'' Good for her''.

'' So should we do some wedding planning''? Danny asked.

'' Nah, I'm good I need to sleep Sam said.


	11. Authors note

Hey you guys I just want to say its been a blast writing this story but I'm gonna take a break for a day or two. Yesterday It was pointed out to me that three if my best friends are taking advantage of me. I'm a bit confused as too who I can trust anymore so I'm gonna take a little break from FanFiction.

I'll start writing again when I feel a bit more together.

Yours sincerely, BLACK PHANTOM 123


	12. a bridal shower and flowers

**Break's over. You can't keep me away for that long ;) Also about my "friends'' F**k them I have you guys.**

A week had passed since Sam had made up with her parents and she seemed to be ecstatic, so much so that Danny was getting a little scared.

'' Where are you of to''? Danny asked Sam one morning whilst watching CNN.

'' Valerie called last night, apparently Tucker had a blowout party to celebrate his latest creation''.

'' a better fashion sense''?

Sam giggled a bit. '' No, software''.

'' But that's _already been invented_ ''.

'' Apparently this one's different''

'' How''?

Sam shrugged.

'' anyway , have fun'' Danny said.

'' I'll try''.

'' at your bridal shower'' Danny smiled.

-x-

An hour later Sam parked outside Valerie and Tucker's house. It was a single storey with a large basement that was essentially Tucker's man cave it had two lazy boy recliners with a small coffee table and a large flat screen on the wall.

Sam rang the doorbell.

'' Sam c'mon in'' Valerie said.

As Sam entered she noticed that there were blue and silver streamers everywhere and in the living room there were a bunch of women.

'' Did you hire the marines to help us clean''?

'' Nope''

'' Well we better get started''.

As Sam entered the living room Valerie turned the lights on revealing he entire bridal party including her mother and Maddie some of her aunts, cousins and Dani.

'' SURPRISE''! they yelled.

'' Welcome to your bridal shower'' Jazz shouted.

Sam felt her heart race and it the heat of the moment fired her wrist blaster out the window setting fire to the neighbour's cat.

-x-

After the firemen left Sam, Valerie apologised to Valerie's neighbours for balding their cat they went back to Valerie's house to begin the party.

'' Valerie how did you get this all together''.

'''I have my ways'' she responded.

Once everyone had devoured the food it was time to open presents.

The first one was from Pam, it was a chemistry set for her lab.

'' Mom, thanks so much''!

'' It's a pleasure, just don't set fire to something and/or blow something up''.

Maddie's present was next, It was two new wrist blasters, just in case she was needed on a ghost mission.

-x-

After every present was opened and hauled to Sam's car, everyone went home.

When Sam returned home she saw Danny passed out in front of the TV.

Reaching for a nearby bridal magazine Sam picked it up and threw it at him.

'' Huh? Where am I''? Danny said shooting up.

'' 15 Oakridge rd. Amity Park'' Sam responded sarcastically.

'' How long was I out for''?

'' lets see I left her at 09:42 and its now 13:24 so a while I'd guess''.

'' Man I need to wake up'' Danny said standing up.

Sam walked into the kitchen and came back with a can of mountain dew. '' Drink this''.

In less than a minute the 350 ml can was empty.

'' Feel a bit more awake''?

'' Oh yeah, lets do some wedding planning''.

'' Great'' Sam said getting out a wedding binder that she had made a couple days ago.

'' Ok so what do we have left''? Danny asked.

'' Very little, We've gotten nearly everything done, all that's left is the flowers''.

'' Ya know, we've worked so hard on this'' Danny said.

'' And since Jazz and Tucker are our best man and matron of honour-

'' We should let them take care of this-

'' Sow e don't have to''! Sam said high fiving Danny.

'' I'll get the house phone'' Danny said.

'' Danny, hi'' Tucker said.

'' Hey Tuck can you and Jazz do us a favour''?

'' Sure, what is it''?

'' Can you go get flowers for mine and Sam's wedding''?

'' Sure I'll get hold of her now''?

'' Awesome, thanks pal''.

'' Don't mention it''.

'' Well''? Sam asked.

'' They got it covered''

'' Nice''.

-x-

The next day found Tucker and Jazz outside a hole-in-the-wall flower store called natural beauty.

As the two walked in they were met with the smell of cocaine, hookahs and vapes.

'' Hello''? Tucker shouted.

'' Yeah what you want''? said a cashier who had grey skin.

'' I'm looking for flowers''

'' Oh you want the other guy down the street''.

'' Thanks hey why is your skin grey''? Jazz asked.

'' This is what happens when you do nothing but smoke 24/7/365''.

'' er ok''. Tucker said.

As the two walked out of the store the breathed in the fresh air.

'' Oh sweet air, I'll never take you for granted again'' Tucker said getting on his knees''.

'' C'mon Tuck lets hope this guy doesn't sell drugs''. Jazz said.

The next store they went to was called the garden of Eden.

'' Dear god please don't let this be full of second hand smoke'' Jazz prayed.

The aroma coming from the store was actually flowery. The two walked in and approached a large lean man.

'' Can I help you''? he asked.

'' Yeah, We're looking for flowers for a wedding''. Jazz said.

'' yours''?

'' N-no, I'm married and so is he''.

'' Ah okay what are you looking for''?

'' Whats popular ''?

'' Well generally people ask for red roses but I hate them''.

'' Why''? Tucker asked.

'' Because they've been done to death''.

'' Ok, what do you recommend''?

'' Whats the colour scheme''?

'' silver and blue''

'' Nice, I think I have just the thing'' the man said leading them to a dark corner.

'' Here you go'' he said.

Jazz looked confused.'' But these are blue and white roses''?

'' yes''

'' I thought you hated roses''?

'' No. I hate _red_ roses''

'' oh well we need enough for the wedding''.

'' excellent, lets just ring these up for you''.

'' hey, what is your name''? Tucker asked.

'' Dorcus'' he answered.

'' Oh. Ok '' Jazz said.

Once the two friends got out of the store the burst into peels of laughter at the man's name.

Tucker wiped a tear from his eye.'' Lets go home''

'' Yeah, I'll just call Sam to say we got the flowers''.

-x-

An hour later at Sam and Danny's house Danny heard laughter from their room.

'' Are you ok''?

'' yeah but it looks like our best man and matron of honour had a very interesting day''.

'' how so''?

'' the first place they went to was actually a front for drugs''

Danny covered his mouth to mask his laughter.

'' And the second place sold them the perfect flowers''

'' how is that bad exactly''?

'' The clerk's name is Dorcus ''

Danny fell to the ground with laughter.

 **Thanks for reading also apologies for the first half of this chapter I wrote it during my depression phase.**


	13. Danny's bachelor party

**Greetings fanfickers, I believe its time to check on our favourite power couple.**

Sam was super excited in less than two weeks she would be Mrs Fenton. Right now she was in the doorway giving instructions to Tucker about Danny's bachelor party.

'' Now remember, strippers are welcome just no tipping'' Sam smirked at Tucker.

'' I know but it is Vegas Sam'' Tucker reasoned.

'' My fiancé my rules''

'' Hey Tuck ready to go'' Danny asked.

'' Sure get in'' Tucker said. Pointing to his car.

'' Bye babe'' Danny said kissing Sam.

'' So where is Jazz taking you''? Danny asked.

'' atlantic city''

'' Nice''

'' Now get out of here you'll miss your flight''.

Danny and Tucker did as they were instructed and drove away.

-x-

Dash was grinding his teeth. The four men were currently halfway to Nevada and Dash was facing his fear of flying.

'' Dude relax, I'm supposed to be the one freaking out'' Danny said.

'' I cant help myself ''

'' Hold on I may have something that could help'' Tuckee said pulling out a brown bottle.

'' Beer, are you serious'' Kwan asked.

'' Oh this isn't beer '' Tucker said giving the bottle to Dash.

The quarterback took a large swig and passed out.

'' What was that''? Danny asked.

'' cough medicine''.

'' You are an evil genius'' Kwan smiled.

'' Just embracing the bachelor party'' Tucker shrugged.

-x-

After an hour Dash woke up and the four friends approached Caesar's palace.

'' Tuck you didn't '' Danny said.

'' I did''.

A few minutes later once the guys were checked in they went down to one of the casinos.

'' Alright what's first''? Kwan asked.

'' Black Jack ''.

The four went to a table and got dealt their cards.

Danny was sitting at 18, Kwan 20, Tucker 14 and Dash 12.

The dealer looked at Danny. '' hit me he said''.

'' 23, bust'' the dealer smirked.

Next was Dash.

'' 24, bust''.

And then Kwan.

'' 22 bust''.

And finally Dash.

'' 21 we have a winner''.

Danny looked amazed. '' H-how''? he asked.

'' Secrets'' Dash said.

Next the four were headed to play a couple rounds of stud poker...of which Tucker won every hand.

They were just about to go when a large man dressed in a black three piece suit stopped them.

'' excuse me but may I speak to MR Foley'' he said.

'' Sure'' Tucker said.

'' You've been kicked out for counting cards ''.

Danny looked shocked. '' Dude seriously''?

''' I embraced the bachelor party-

'' Too much''.

'' Look I should ban you from all the casinos but because your friend saved us all you just cant come back here'' he said.

'' Thanks'' Danny said.

-x-

After the near banishment the guys headed to a club called the Heart of vegas unfortunately the VE had no light so it just said the heart of gas.

Once the four entered they took their seats and started to watch a young lady called Destiny take the stage.

About fove minutes in Danny noticed the stripper being taken by force into an alley outside.

'' I'll be back'' Danny said slipping out.

The man had pushed her into a wall.

'' Hey pal back off'' Danny said tapping him on the shoulder.

'' Oh yeah what're you gonna do 'bout it''?

'' I'm glad you asked''. Quickly Danny reverted into ghost form and fired an ectoplasmic blast at him.

'' Thank you so much'' Destiny said.

'' Sure, just get back to your job''.

'' bravo, Fenton'' Kwan said with the rest of his bachelor party.

'' Thanks guys'', Danny said.

 **I know this was one of my shorter chapters but don't worry I have big plans for the next chapter.**


	14. Sam's bachelorette party

**I have conquered my writer's block. I kicked my '' friend'' to the curb because I now know who my friends are.**

'' Well here it is, Atlantic city'' Valerie said.

'' Yep, we might as well take a mental picture of this because I have a feeling we won't remember a thing 48 hours from now'' Jazz replied.

'' This isn't Vegas Jazz we won't get _that_ drunk'' Sam said.

'' We'll see'' Jazz smirked.

-x-

The four women had checked into their hotel and were currently enjoying their wine.

'' Where to now'' Starr asked?

Jazz pointed to a male strip club across the street called _the mermen of Atlantic city_.

'' Ok someone pay for the bill I'm going to check out the strip club'' Starr said attempting to run but her shirt was grabbed by Jazz.

'' No, no , no I've been going over the bills we've paid and you've paid the least'' Jazz said pointing to her calculator.

'' damn'' Starr muttered digging in her purse and pulling out her credit card.

-x-

'' Woohoo take it off''! Valerie shrieked at the male dancers.

The four friends had made it to the strip club across the street _sensations_ was the club's name and boy was it loud.

Jazz put her hand on her chin and walked over to a tall and built man in a loincloth.

'' Hey'' she screamed as if she had spoken normally she wouldn't have been heard''.

'' hi'' the guy yelled back.

'' its my friends bachelorette party tonight can you come dance for her''.

'' yeah sure why not'' he shrugged walking over to Sam.

'' Whoah'' Sam said looking at the 6'1 stud in front of her.

'' Name's Testosterone '' he said as he turned his back to her and started to move his butt up and down.

It was at this point that Starr had wondered off and come back with five bottles of white and red wine.

'' Starr where did you get these''? Valerie yelled.

'' the bar'' she answered blankly.

'' Hey where's the money'' Testosterone asked.

'' We never said we'd pay you'' Sam said.

It was at this point that the man threw a punch at Sam only to be blasted with a beam from her wrist blaster.

'' Oh my god Sam what'd you do to him''? Valerie yelled.

'' He'll be fine'' She stated.

-x-

About three hours later the four women had each had _nine_ glasses of wine all except for Jazz who after her last hangover with Sam had chosen too stay sober.

Valerie stood up, her legs wiggling as she looked at her friends.

'' its now 12:59 I say we go to the room'' she slurred staggering to her feet.

-x-

The next morning 3 quarters of the bridal party awoke with a huge hangover. It was at this point that Jazz walked in with a smug smile on her face.

'' Good morning'' she said earning a groan from all her friends.

Sam sat up from her bed. '' How long have we been out''?

'' About twelve hours''

'' _Twelve hours''?!_ Sam cried.

Jazz nodded.

'' But our flight leaves in five hours'' Starr muttered.

'' Yeah so lets move our asses and get packed'' Jazz said.

-x-

One could only describe the packing spree as a fast paced montage as the women had packed like there lives ( or in this case window seats) depended on it.

We now join our characters at the Amity Park airport where the friends all approached their cars in long term parking.

''Thanks for my bachelorette party guys'' Sam said.

'' Sure'' they all said in unison.

'' See you in two weeks'' Jazz said as she drove into the distance.

As Sam saw her friends drive away she tried too vaguely remember her memories…she succeeded.

 _I can't wait to see Danny_ , she thought as she started her car.

 **I have big plans for this story my friends and in two weeks we shall see the wedding itself.**


	15. Catching up

**Its new chapter time.**

'' its so good to be home'' Sam said collapsing on the couch.

'' I know, I mean Vegas was fun but I needed to come home'' Danny said sitting on a chair in the living room.

'' So, anything interesting happen in Atlantic city''? Danny asked.

Sam unconsciously thought about the stripper that attempted attacking her. '' Nope, Vegas''?

Danny gulped and went silent.

There was a moment of silence before Sam broke it. '' I got you something''

'' I got you something too''. Danny dashed up to there bedroom and Sam too her suitcase.

Sam unwrapped her gift….it was a nurse's outfit and a whip.

Danny unwrapped his….it was a black shirt that said _I heart Las Vegas_.

'' cool '' Danny said.

'' Danny I knew you were kinky but seriously… a nurse outfit and a _whip''?!_

'' Hey between those two I can see an Atlantic city show, I know you always wanted to repeat an acting performance'' Danny smirked.

'' Not exactly what I had in mind'' Sam laughed.

Sitting back down on the couch the two started talking. '' Can you believe that in 12 days We'll be married''? Sam asked.

'' I know, its seems like its going a bit too fast'' Danny said.

'' Yeah '' Sam sighed happily.

Danny reached for the remote and turned on the TV, once the screen lit up the couple were tuned into Amity park now, the city's most popular news channel. An older woman was speaking.'' And in other news inventor Tucker Foley was seen counting cards, here are his accomplices. A picture of Danny, Kwan, Tucker and Dash was shown. Sam just looked at the screen her mouth wide open.

'' W-what that you''? Sam asked.

'' Yeah, Tucker got us kicked out of the casino'' Danny confessed. He was expecting Sam to kill him but instead she burst into peels of laughter and had to be pulled up off the ground.

'' You're not mad''? Danny asked.

'' Nope''

''why''?

'' I like seeing you get in trouble''

It was at this point that the pair looked back at the screen to see Sam blast the stripper again. **(** **apparently strip clubs have security cameras and don't like it when their guys get blasted at, who knew? ).** This time it was Danny who had to be pulled off the ground.

'' So you also aren't mad''? Sam asked.

'' Nope''.

'' Why''?

'' I like seeing you show that your tougher than you look''

Sam blushed at this.

'' I cant wait to see Paulina '' Sam said.

'' Why, you hate her''?

'' Just so I can see how her life turned out''.

'' OK''.

'' I can't wait to marry you'' Danny said.

'' Same here'' Sam said pressing her lips against his.

This continued for about two minutes before they were officially making out on the floor.

Eventually they stopped and went to bed, falling asleep in the other person's embrace.

 **Sadly my friends I will not be uploading until March 21** **st** **for two reasons, one can be found in one of the earlier chapters the other is because of how many projects were thrown at me.**


	16. The rehearsal dinner

**I can't stop writing.**

March 18th Crept up on Sam and Danny, the rehearsal had gone well although it was dark and windy on the beach. Sam trusted that Danny had booked the right venue.

The couple were right now at their rehearsal dinner at Anapos, a popular sea food restaurant.

Jeremy had decided to reserve the party room as there were going to be _a lot_ of guests.

At the main table were Jeremy, Pam, Jack, Maddie, Sam ,Jazz and Danny.

'' Tomorrow's the big day son'' Jack said.

'' Yeah dad I know''.

'' I still say you should've done what me and your mother did at our wedding''.

'' They aren't going to try and get Bill Murry to officiate'' Jazz snapped.

'' Jack maybe you shouldn't talk for a while '' Maddie advised.

'' anyway'' Jaz said. '' Sam you ok''?

'' I'll be fine''

'' cold feet''?

'' big time''

'' Don't worry I was like that at my wedding'' Jazz said.

'' I was there I know'' Danny piped up.

-x-

An hour later after nearly all the guests had left Danny went with a duffel bag towards Tucker and Valerie.

'' I still feel a bit weird not being with you on our final day as an engaged couple'' Danny said.

'' Its bad luck for you to see me before the wedding'' Sam said.

Danny put his hand on Sam's shoulder, ''since when do I believe in that stuff''?

Sam took his hand off her shoulder. '' You don't I do''.

The couple heard a honking outside…it was Tucker. '' Hey guys c'mon I need to get home before I consider sleeping in my car''.

Danny shrugged, kissed Sam then grabbed his bag and left.

-x-

Back at Tucker and Valerie's place Danny had been put in the guest room where he was currently watching TBBT on the tv in the room.

Tucker came in.'' Can't sleep''?

'' Nah I'm just too excited''

''Like I was two years ago'' Tucker said.

'' Yeah'' Danny responded.

'' Get some sleep pal, If you pass out at the beach tomorrow the female lifeguard will have to revive you in front of Sam''.

Danny yawned.'' You my friend are a _huge_ smartass''.

Tucker chuckled.'' I know''.

Once tucker left the room Danny opened his phone to see a collage of photos of him and Sam together.

'' Soon'' He said as he fell asleep.

 **Ok probably my shortest chapter of the story ,sorry :)**


	17. Pre-wedding prep

**Ok this is my fave fanfiction I've ever written so there will be** _ **a lot**_ **of effort in these next few chapters.**

Today was the day our favourite couple had been waiting for months...their wedding day. It was being held on the beach just like Danny said it would be.

Right now Danny is shaking like a chihuahua lets check in on him shall we?

-x-

Danny was standing in one place shaking.

'' Earth to Danny'' Tucker said snapping his fingers.

'' huh''? Danny said moving finally.

'' You went solid for about 15 minutes'' Kwan said looking at his phone.

'' And shaking like you need a blanket'' Dash added.

'' Terrific, how long until the wedding ''? Danny asked.

'' Two hours '' Tucker replied.

'' I-I gotta get ready, how's my hair?'' he panicked.

'' Breathe Fenton, Sam loves you , you'll to great to her no matter how you dress'' Tucker said instantly calming Danny down.

'' Thanks Tuck'' Danny said.

'' Now that you're calm lets get ready'' Tucker said.

-x-

In another cabana Sam was getting nervous too.

'' Sam you ok''? Jazz asked her friend .

'' I'm freaking out''!

'' so that's a no''? Starr asked.

'' No shit''!

'' Relax'' Valerie said.'

'' How can I relax? The wedding's in two housr who knows what could happen''?

'' Sam it'll be fine, everyone will love you '' Jazz said.

'' No matter what'' Valerie added.

'' That's a promise'' Starr smiled.

'' Thanks guys'' Sam said.

'' Its great that you're back to normal'' Jazz said.

'' So get dressed '' Valerie ordered.

Sam wasn't wearing her dress, she was wearing a white dressing gown.

'' Oh yeah…right'' Sam muttered.

Sam quickly told her friends to cover their eyes as she stripped and put on her dress.

'' Wow Sam'' Jazz said.

'' You look amazing'' Starr added.

'' Thanks, now I think we're supposed to do the four things tradition.

'' Right'' said Jazz.

'' Ok first thing we need is something old''

'' I'll take care of that'' Jazz said taking out a tiara

'' Thanks Jazz, its beautiful '' Sam said.

'' sure''. '' Its actually worn by my mom at her wedding''.

'' Ok next up I need something borrowed''

'' Mine'' Valerie said taking off her earrings and giving them to Sam.

'' These are your lucky earrings''.

'' Hey, its your wedding I want you to have all the luck you can get''.

'' Something blue'' Sam said.

'' OK I've got something'' Sam said.

'' And what would that be''? Starr asked.

'' My underwear''

The three women went silent.

'' Ok '' Jazz said breaking the silence.

'' Finally I need something new''.

'' my turn'' Starr said giving Sam a gold bracelet .

'' Wow its gorgeous''.

'' Unlike my husband's bank account now that I bought that'' Starr muttered.

Valerie checked her watch.'' Its almost time lets get ready.

-x-

Back at Danny's Cabana Dash checked his phone. '' Fenton get ready its almost time''.

 **I have a bit of bad news. The wedding chapter will only be updated tomorrow.**

 **Sorry you guys 9** **th** **grade is killing me :(**


	18. The wedding

**Ok I've kept you guys in suspense for too long.**

 **The time has come.**

It was finally time for the wedding, the sun had started to set but there was plenty of light from tiki torches and a nearby floodlight, the ocean was calm with small waves.

Danny was getting impatient.'' How much longer'' he whined.

'' Dunno'' Tucker said.

'' man am I excited'' Danny said.

'' I knew this was gonna happen pay up Baxter'' Tucker said as Dash dug into his wallet.

'' Wait what are you doing''? Danny asked.

Dash explained.'' Back in high school Foley and I had a bet on whether you and Sam would get together or not…I lost because I thought you wouldn't get together''.

'' You bet on my potential marriage''?

'' Yes'' Tucker admitted.

'' Wow, my friends are awesome'' Danny said sarcastically.

'' Smartass'' Tucker muttered,

The foursome stopped talking as Danny scanned the people before him. In the front were Danny's parents, who seemed to look so proud of their youngest child.

'' Danny get ready'' Kwan whispered pointing to the figures that were coming down the aisle.

Sam walked down the aisle with Jeremy.

Her black hair was draped over her shoulders, her purple eyes sparkling in the sunset.

 _She looks amazing_ Danny thought. Not that he never thought of her as unattractive, far from it.

Father Ted took the podium.'' Who gives this woman to be married to this man''? he asked.

'' I do'' Jeremy said.

Sam walked up to Danny.

'' you look amazing'' Danny said softly.

'' And you're very handsome'' Sam smiled back.

Father Ted cleared his throat and began to speak: '' Dearly beloved we are gathered her this evening to witness the joining of Daniel Fenton and Samantha Manson in holy matrimony. Marriage is not easy but with the right person by your side it is quite easy, I have known the Fenton's for years and I must say that Daniel has become an amazing young man who I am sure will make Samantha happy. Father Ted looked at Sam. '' do you Samantha take Daniel to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health''?

'' I do''.

''And do you Daniel take Samantha to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health''?

'' I do''

''The couple have each prepared their own vows''. Father Ted went silent as Tucker handed Danny a piece of paper. Danny opened and it and began to read: '' Samantha Manson I've known you practically my whole life, not a day goes by where I don't think about you, ever since we started planning this thing you've been curious as to why I chose the beach for the ceremony, well I think its time you knew…I find our live to be as constant as the waves of the ocean and as deep as it''.

Sam was about to cry, the fact that he loved her so much was amazing, Jazz handed Sam a piece of paper as she began to read: '' Danny, my family may be loaded but no amount of money could ever buy my love for you. You're always there for me, getting me out of depression, saving me from ghosts. As we're surrounded by our family and friends I'm so thankful that I have you in my life. I love you more and more every day''.

Father Ted was on the verge of tears. '' I-I now pronounce you husband and wife''. The audience burst into a thunderous applause as the two ran down the runner.

Just as it should've been.


	19. author's note

**Hey guys hows it going?**

 **Look I know you guys were all hoping for a final chapter of wedding bells or a sequel. I promise you both those things will happen but 9** **th** **grade is killing me I'm either finishing a project, starting one or making exam study notes.**

 **I really hate making you guys wait, not only because you love reading this but also because I love making it.**

 **Have a great day and I'll see you on June 30** **th** **when I will upload** _ **two**_ **new chapters.**

 **But until then this is BLACKPHANTOM123 signing off.**


End file.
